Update:5450 - The Radical Update is Live + Changelog - The Radical Update
Hey everyone! Today's the day. The Radical Update is now live on Steam! We've decided to release our latest batch of experiments on the default branch for everyone to check out! In short, The Radical Update (build 5450) includes: *Fully implemented v1 of the trick announcer (like in Nitronic Rush) *Completely reworked Stunt mode *One new Stunt level (Neon Park) *Two new Challenge levels (Red Heat, Disassembly Line) *22 Steam Achievements *New editor features like an animator component, force zones, etc. *Workshop level data is now cached (no more long update on startup) *Main menu usability improvements *And more listed below... As promised below is the full changelog for this build. If you follow the experimental branch I also created a proper thread to reflect the latest changes. If you have feedback for this update that's probably the best place to post it: http://steamcommunity.com/app/233610/discussions/4/2592234299529027091/ THE RADICAL UPDATE: Build 5450 GENERAL IMPROVEMENTS *Fully implemented v1 of the trick announcer (like in Nitronic Rush) **Triumphiantly announces says what trick you performed (Barrel Roll, Back Flip, Wall Ride, etc.) **Praises you with random celebratory phrases for performing a "Freestyle" trick **Makes fun of you with a random failure phrases upon car explosion **Also announces the end of Stunt matches, checkpoints, etc. *Completely reworked Stunt mode **Added the ability to perform and discover specific tricks by repeating specific combinations of flips **Added eV multiplier system to create more dynamic gameplay. Gain multipliers by performing specific tricks, Freestyle tricks, or by collecting x2, x3, and x4 multiplier orbs in the level **Updated all stunt levels with multiplier orbs **Updated medal point amounts and difficulty labels for all stunt levels **Added a notification when a new trick is discovered **Added bonus for clean landings and penalty for sloppy landings **Reorganized ordering and display of trick text (points, clean/sloppy tricks, cool down, etc.) **Adjusted priority of various trick texts so when landing a trick the text is more visible **Added sound effects for collecting multiplier orbs, gaining a combo multiplier, losing your combo multiplier, etc. **Scaled up eV amounts across the board **Improved how the eV printout fits on the car screen **Added multiple spawn locations to each Stunt and Reverse Tag level *Added three new levels **Added Stunt level "Neon Park" **Added Challenge levels "Red Heat" and "Disassembly Line" (added as examples for the new animation system) *Added 22 new Steam Achievements **Added new achievements with new art for each one **See them here: http://steamcommunity.com/stats/233610/achievements *Improved Workshop content downloading/updating **Workshop level details are now being cached, saved, and loaded to remove the long Steam loading times from game startup **Now instead it automatically updates each level when playing it **Since we're caching the data in a new way, existing players must let Distance perform one big update on start to collect missing data **Fixed issue where Workshop updating would keep attempting to download files with "Access Denied" error *Improved custom music support **Custom music now supports sub-directories when choosing a path **Custom music "Shuffle" now behaves more predictably when moving through your music collection *Added reflection self-occlusion effect to car *Added animation for back lights in menus *Added "Show Trick Text" option to General options which allows you show/hide the car's trick text *Added "Detailed Lighting" graphics option which enables/disables lights marked as "Detailed" in the editor *Updated Reverse Tag arrow to improve clarity *Updated jump effect on car *Updated EmpireLogoFan to be actually circular *Improved overall track Wrong Way generation (fixes a few Workshop levels) *Improved player name visibility by limiting it to only 3 being visible at a time *After finishing an online match you're now prompted to rate Workshop levels *Disabled adding skidmarks on moving objects *Removed jump effect from ghost cars *Teleports can now teleport to themselves *Soccer and Speed and Style modes have been removed from the game. They may return if we have time to improve them, but the moment quality-wise they don't meet the minimum standard we aim to achieve *Removed Refraction from Stunt, and removed Space Skate and Stunt Playground from Reverse Tag since those levels just didn't make sense in those modes MENU IMPROVEMENTS *Adjusted main menu and level select menu elements to make a better use of the space *Added Overall Completion stats to Global Stats *Added "new" status markers in the main menu (helps to discover downloaded and unlocked content) *Added Workshop sub-menu with options to Visit Workshop, Download New, Update All, and Unsubscribe All *Added info about Workshop votes in level select menu *Added social buttons to main menu *Improved mode descriptions in the main menu *Improved visuals of subscription checkmark in main menu workshop highlight items *Tightened up the positioning of the Workshop Highlight and News feed *Several little tweaks to workshop highlight and news items menu visuals (highlight colors, etc.) *Adventure mode now has a simple level select like Arcade modes *Moved Multiplayer to its own category in the main menu *Shunk down build number info in upper right corner *Select Menu Improved double click support *Select Menu If "View Replay" or "Race Ghosts" is clicked, and no replays are checked, the currently highlighted replay will be picked *Select Menu Added ability to select and watch local and online replays simultaneously LEVEL EDITOR *Added "Animator" component which can be added to most objects in the game. This allows for animation of translation, rotation, and scale of any object that supports it. Add it using the "Add Component" menu at the bottom of the Properties tab. **Added "ExampleLevels/animator examples.bytes" which demonstrates a few ways to use the Animator component **Added "red heat.bytes" and "disassembly line.bytes" as additional examples of what's possible using Animators *Added "Golden Animator" component which animates Golden Simple textures *Added support for Event Listener to trigger Animators. Add it using the "Add Component" menu at the bottom of the Properties tab *Added support for using Event Listener to trigger particles, Just make sure to have "OneShot" enabled on particles *Added ability to expand and collapse components in the Properties Tab **Collapsing components now hides their debug draw *Added animated lines to show connections with events and teleports *Added ability to copy and paste component values *Added "ArenaCarSpawners" object **These can be placed in the level editor like the normal LevelEditorCarSpawner **In Stunt mode cars will reset at the closest spawner that they blew up near **In Reverse Tag mode cars will reset at a random spawner after they blow up *Added ability to select how child objects of a group are inspected *Added option to Editor Tab to display frame rate while testing the level *Added ForceZone: A zone capable of simulating wind or gravity for the car *Added tool to move objects from one layer to another (hotkey: L) *Added more light flicker settings to BrightenCarHeadlights *Added InvisibleSpline for animation paths or fixing track wrong way troubles *Added new object "EmpireSpineGate002", a wingless version of the original *Added popup to the level editor to inform level creators if their levels have invalid file names on saving *Added hemisphere simple *Added checks to prevent duplicating or grouping the LevelEditorCarSpawner *Added new object "EmpireGas_Pipe05", which turns 45 degrees *Added ability to animate groups *Level preview image is now super-sampled, resulting in a crisper image *Numeric Field: Can use 'r' to insert a random value between 0 and 1 *Numeric Field: Can use 'R' to insert a random value between -1 and 1 *Numeric Field: Can use 'i' to insert a number representing the order this object was selected *Adjusted colors of some light prefabs so the default color is white *With more than 10 unique events, the properties window will use a special selection with scroll and search *Can now group a single object *Refactored the Pulse component (previously named PulseAll) **Can now choose to pulse materials, lights, and/or particles **Added Interval option for fading in/out at a certain frequency **Improved interface in the level editor. Certain values are now only adjustable when applicable *Can now copy component values when multiple are selected *Checkpoint spawn position is affected by animation *Level Editor: Added cap to max components inspected to prevent massive slowdown *Improved the naming convention on file names to avoid issues with invalid names on future Workshop Levels *Moved KillGrids into a folder *TurnLightOnNearCar now supports EventTriggers/EventListeners *Lights can now be flagged as a "Detailed Light" in the editor via the Light component *Removed "Toggle Skybox Display" tool in level editor *Improved naming of child objects in property tab *Teleport Entrance can now be removed from track calculation BUG FIXES *Fixed bug where reflections could break on alt-tab *Fixed linear cost to Golden simples, and all other objects that have reflections *Fixed issues on several prefabs that weren't reflecting cubemaps properly *Fixed bugs with World Text font getting jumbled or not using the right color in Arcade *Fixed bug where car laser cuts were dim in VR *Fixed bug with TurnLightOnNearCar where sometimes objects without that component would be affected by other objects with that component leading to weird color setting on some objects in levels *Fixed bug where objects like VirusShardGiant_Static would play popup sound when boosting past *Fixed several internal errors which may improve multiplayer stability *Fixed bug where older Workshop levels would be missing roads *Fixed bug where Trick Count in the end-of-match stats screen would display as a time *Fixed bug where upon the window gaining focus Pulse would stop working *Fixed bug where pulsing lights wouldn't work if you were not using a PulseCore with it *Editor Fixed potential bugs that could arise when working with objects that were in an invisible layer in the level editor (the subdivide tool on roads that were invisible would break, that's fixed now for example) *Editor Fixed issues with copy/paste on materials in inspector *Editor Fixed possible Hang when testing a level. *Editor Fixed bug where ghost replays could spawn when testing a level *Editor Fixed bug in level editor where centerpoints and light icons would appear when making groups when the setting for them is off *Editor Fixed bug where track pieces in Groups could cause levels to not load properly if the track piece was removed from the game (only affects levels created with older builds) *Editor Fixed weirdness when entering the level editor from the pause menu in play test mode *Animator Fixed some incorrect positions when following a track *Animator Fixed bug where changing animator values while testing could change positions of connected tracks *Animator Fixed bug where physics and graphics could glitch when resetting an animation *Animator Fixed debug draw when grouped *Animator Fixed bug where fast animations wouldn't end in correct spot - Jordan (@torcht)